


My Best Friend's Wedding

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Do not lose the importance of this in your lifelong quest to get laid."





	My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“We have a problem.”

“You have to push the satellite button to get the cable remote to work.”

“That’s not it.”

“I keep a few extra bottles of beer in the second crisper drawer so you won't drink them all.”

“I knew you were hiding them somewhere. That’s not it either though.”

“I'm changing my hiding place in the morning. What's the matter Josh?”

“Charlie is getting married next month.”

“He has been engaged for a year…that is not news.”

“How do I get you to Manchester without everyone finding out about us?”

Hogan looked up from her laptop, where she had been writing an email to her sister. Josh stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He was dressed in boxers, a Yale Law tee shirt, and drinking one of her secret beers.

“What we have is not a dirty secret.” She said.

“I never meant to insinuate that it was. I just…”

“If everyone finds out then they just find out. Do you not want me to go with you to the wedding?”

“No sweetie, of course not.” Josh sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. “This is the conversation I didn’t want to have by accident. You are not a dirty secret, are we clear? It is just that we are in a relationship that people are unaware of, whether that is by circumstance or choice.”

“I think it is both.” Hogan replied.

“Me too.”

“I just don’t want CJ and Uncle Leo to be upset with you Josh. I don’t want to make your life more difficult than it is.”

“You make my life better; don’t you forget it. Look, all I'm saying is that this is Charlie and Zoey’s special day and it has been a long time coming. I don’t want to accidentally eclipse that with us.”

“Just because we are going to a wedding together doesn’t mean we’re dating.” She said. “You wanted to bring someone you were comfortable with. You also wanted someone who would be comfortable with the A-list people that will be there since you're in the wedding party and would be busy most of the time. On the other hand, its none of anyone’s fucking business. Whichever you like best.”

“I would go for the second but I'm not allowed to curse in front of the President.”

“Exactly.” She laughed. “I'm going to Charlie’s wedding with you because I love him and I love you. We are going to have a fantastic time. Whoever doesn’t like it won't have the balls to say it to my face.”

“I love when you say things like balls.”

“Thank you. By the way, don’t drink anymore of my beer.”

“There’s nothing else left.” Josh complained.

“Call and get a pizza…order a couple of six packs.”

“I don’t want Coors Light.”

“Then order whatever you want Lyman. Don’t make it rocket science.”

“You're being mean to me.”

“It is passion, pure and simple. Make sure there is sausage on the pizza.”

“I’ll get the meat lover’s.” Josh grabbed the phone from the wall. “Hey, I just thought of something.”

“Hmm?” Hogan didn’t look away from her computer.

“You can tell CJ I asked you to the wedding, you know in a completely friendly like way. Tell her that Charlie wanted you there or something like that.”

“I will tell her that I asked you. It is more believable as she thinks I have a massive crush on you. You really are afraid of her, aren’t you?”

“I'm not entirely sure how to answer that question.”

“Truthfully.”

“I am not overjoyed at the idea of her hitting me, that’s for sure. CJ means a lot to me…she is a sister, a very close friend. I don’t want her to hate me for something she shouldn’t. I want everyone to be happy, especially us.”

Hogan smiled, blowing him a kiss. Josh called in the pizza before joining her on the couch. He eased in beside her, sliding up the couch with a smile. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How ya doing there cowboy?” she asked.

“Pretty good. You smell fantastic.”

Josh nuzzled against the crook of her neck and Hogan smiled. Closing her laptop, she focused her attention on the White House Chief of Staff.

“It’s Be Delicious; I always wear it.”

“Well I always like it. C’mere cutie.”

Hogan melted in his arms. She sighed as he kissed her, his hands moving up and under her tee shirt.

“I love you.” Josh whispered.

“I love you too.”

They moved around a bit on the couch, Josh rolling onto the back and pulling Hogan on top of him. They definitely had time for a quickie before the pizza arrived; Fridays were busy delivery nights. He wanted her naked but was not sure there was time for that. The vibrating phone on his hip cut time significantly.

“Ignore it.” Hogan breathed, running her tongue along his bottom lip and stroking his erection.

“I really, really wish.” He grabbed the annoying electronic, looking at the display. “It’s Charlie. Hey man.”

“OK look, I have to talk Zoey out of going to Paris for our honeymoon but in order to do that I have to have a better place in mind. She is not interested in a tropical place which is fine with me because I am not the biggest fan of the beach.”

“Is that seriously the reason you are calling me?”

“Do not lose the importance of this in your lifelong quest to get laid. Tell Hogan I said hi.”

“Charlie says hi.” Josh muttered.

“Hey Charlie.”

Hogan climbed off her lover and he missed the weight of her. Sighing, he leaned on the pillow.

“OK, so what is the problem with Paris?”

“You're kidding right? It’s hotter than hell in August. The whole city smells like bird shit, it’s crammed full of tourists and we have both been there a million times. Not to mention the bum bastard she took up with after she lost her mind and broke up with me now resides there. I don’t want to end up in a French jail on my honeymoon.”

“You better not beat up that poseur clown without me there to get my licks. How can we even be sure he was French…I think the accent was fake. What about Australia?”

“Keep talking, about Australia.”

“They have a pretty famous zoo that is more like a preserve and the animals roam as free as they can and still be safe. You can get tickets to a show at the Sydney Opera House. There is white sand, blue skies, surfing, sailing, snorkeling, the whole nine. Not to mention their toilets flush counter clockwise. That’s just cool.”

“I won't be mentioning that…it is not exactly the high selling point.”

“I thought it was cool.” Josh said.

“I know dude, I know.”

“Hey, I just thought of something. Australia costs an arm and a leg. It will put a dent in your bank account and I know you have a ton stored away. A good week down there is going to be at least 10 grand, maybe more. Paris is a lot cheaper.”

“We are not going to Paris Josh; I mean that.”

“If she put her foot down…”

“I’d go OK, but it would be under serious duress. Who wants to spend their honeymoon like that? Money is not a problem.”

“You cannot go broke trying to pay for this. I would never forgive myself. You two have the rest of your lives to live out and a new house to decorate.”

“Leo is paying for the honeymoon and that stays between us, alright.”

“I won't tell anyone. That was generous.”

“I didn’t ask, he offered. He told me when I figured out where we were going to tell him and he would write the check. Leo is like the Mafia…you don't refuse his offers.”

“Yeah. Well definitely push for Australia. I think Zoey will love it.”

“Me too. I owe you Josh.”

“Nah, it kind of falls under the best friend umbrella. Have you two even settled on a song yet?”

“Just something else for us to bicker about.” Charlie laughed. “I'm getting off this phone before both Zoey and Hogan have my head. See you Monday.”

“Yep, bye.”

Josh hung up as the deliveryman buzzed up. He paid for the pizza and beer before walking back to the bedroom. Hogan sat Indian style on the bed flipping channels.

“I'm sorry, I'm off the phone now. Do you want dinner back here?”

“Sure. Don’t worry about the phone thing…its OK.”

Josh smiled. He left, returning with the pizza and two cold beers.

“You ever think you'll get married someday?” he asked.

“Hmm?” she looked at him.

“Do you want to get married…I mean ever; you know, someday?”

“A part of me wants to say no. My parents were not a shining example of wedded bliss. But I see CJ and Uncle Leo and I think otherwise.”

“No offense, but they have had a tough marriage. I watched most of it, but I guess I don’t have to tell you that.”

“The tough times make the good times gooder, remember? They came out on the other side; they love each other even more. They are committed to their love for one another and their children. I have seen her go from miserable to glowing with him just walking into the room. No one ever said it was easy.”

“Yeah. So…”

“Of course I want to get married Lyman. Its every girl’s dream, I don’t care what she tells you. We all want our soul mate. But I am going to wait a long, long, long, long, long time from now when I mature a bit and get a better taste of life.”

“That was a lot of longs.”

“You want to get married tomorrow?” she asked.

“What? I don’t think I'm ready.”

“See? And you are older than I am. A lot older.”

“Ha ha ha.”

Hogan smiled, kissing him.

“CJ always tells me not to rush things, that I have time. I know I don’t have forever but there is time for that. They say women have marriage on the brain when their friends get married. Look at you.”

“It was just a series of questions, nothing more.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“It was!”

“I said mmm hmm.”

“No, you said mmm hmm.” He mimicked her. “I know some girl speak and that means yeah right.”

“Then your girl speak is rusty. You are reading too much into it Lyman. Sometimes mmm hmm really means mmm hmm.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Hogan laughed.

“You're insane; I hope you know that.”

“I suspected. You know what, I don’t care what anyone thinks, suspects, infers, or whispers. I can't wait to dance with you at Charlie and Zoey’s wedding.”

“Wait until you see my dress.”

“You will be the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“And there is nothing biased about that statement.”

“Nope, not a thing. Are you done with the pizza?”

“Yeah. That will be excellent for breakfast tomorrow.”

Josh jumped off the bed with the box.

“Ah, I remember the days of eating whatever the hell I wanted.”

“Feeling nostalgic honey?”

“A bit. I'm going to put this in the fridge and then I will be back to pick up where we left off before my phone rang.”

“I can hardly recall.” Hogan scratched her head.

“I’ll remind you.”

“Oh goodie. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Josh left the room wearing a big smile. He knew she would be naked when he came back and he was so grateful. Let the weekend begin.

***


End file.
